


It Started with a Kiss and Ended Like This

by EbonyWinterWitch



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyWinterWitch/pseuds/EbonyWinterWitch
Summary: Sami and Dean are about to welcome their first child...  (sorry, that's a terrible summary but please read anyway?)





	It Started with a Kiss and Ended Like This

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Over 3,000 words?! This thing turned into a monster considering I never write chapters that big! Geez! For the record, I totally blame Nickelback for the inspiration of this story and Sami and Dean because they are both just so damn adorable together! So naturally my muse wants to make their fictional lives difficult. *shakes head* I don't even know... I'm also still working on "Learning to Live Twice" but am having writer's block with the next chapter now. I hope to have it out soon though. Anyways, enjoy!

Dean heaved a sigh as he dropped his bags onto the floor in the livingroom before making his way upstairs. He'd likely catch hell for that tomorrow but he was too damn tired to care about it tonight. His match on Raw had been rough and adding that to the Smackdown taping and the extra travelling to get back home right away instead of staying a night first like his brothers and he was ready to sleep for the next 24 hours straight.

Quietly entering the bedroom, he smiled softly as his gaze fell on the bed. As usual, Sami had managed to get himself all twisted up in the sheets. The smaller man never did sleep well when Dean wasn't there and it had only gotten worse after he had gotten pregnant.

He changed into a pair of sweatpants before sliding into the bed, and letting his hands rest lightly on Sami's large, round stomach. Jesus, he still couldn't believe that Sami had a baby growing inside him. Shit, they were going to be parents! He was still equal parts ecstatic and scared as hell. What did either of them know about raising a kid? Neither of them had had shining examples themselves. But it had been eight months now and Sami was going to be bringing this child into the world any day now.

Sami was actually way more calm about this by now than he was surprisingly enough, and Roman and Seth both had been crazy doting uncles once Dean had broke down and told them the news. Surprising enough, some of the wrestlers from NXT, Balor and Bayley in particular, had also been very helpful, checking in on Sami and helping him out with anything while Dean was in the road with Seth and Roman.

His thoughts were interrupted when the younger man shifted and blinked awake, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Mmmm... Mox? What time'sit?" "About 3am." he answered, stroking the other's stomach once more before reaching out and brushing Sami's black hair back from his face and pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Sami snuggled closer, resting his head on Dean's shoulder while the other wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, returning one hand to rest on his stomach. "It..." He yawned again before speaking, "It wasn't you. He's been kicking me all night. Didn't really sleep at all." Dean could feel movement in sporadic patterns against his hand and laughed. "He's your kid." That got him a smack. "Shut up." Sami grumbled. "I'm actually trying to sleep now."

Dean smiled fondly, and followed Sami's example, content with the feeling of the smaller man wrapped safe in his arms and their unborn child nestled between them.

* * *

He awoke the next morning(or rather the later the same day) to an empty bed. He yawned and stretched much like a cat, groaning in relief as his back cracked. Throwing off the blanket, he got up, rather surprised he had slept through Sami waking up and even leaving the room. He glanced at the alarm clock and frowned. 11am? Why was he even up? Neither of them could be called morning people.

Stumbling sleepily down the stairs, he followed the sound of voices and the smell of brewed coffee into the kitchen only to end up nose-to-cup courtesy of a grinning Seth. "Morning." The other _chirped._

Dean groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face even as he accepted the offered cup and took a sip, resisting the urge to sigh in bliss. Made just the way he liked it. Typical Seth. "You are too fucking chipper for 11 in the morning."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Oh that's right, you don't acknowledge the world till at least 1pm and three cups of coffee. If that." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the breakfast bar where Sami was face down on his crossed arms and Roman was just setting down a few plates full of breakfast food. "Then we've got that barrel of sunshine over there too. You guys are buzzkills, really."

Sami scoffed from his position draped over the edge of said bar. "I'm pregnant, this is as "perky" as I get." he retorted even as Dean ambled over and combed his fingers through the messy hair on the side of Sami's head before dropping a kiss there. "Geez Ro, you've outdone yourself again." the blonde felt his mouth water as he looked over the plates of freshly cooked food.

The Samoan snorted even as he dumped the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and brought over the last of the food. "Someone has to make sure Sami eats right without almost burning the house down in the process." Dean turned a pout on the older man even as he resolutely ignored the way Sami's shoulders shook and Seth's poorly concealed snort of laughter behind him. "That happened _one_ time!"

* * *

Pleasantly full, the four men were sprawled on various pieces of furniture in the living room, watching a mindless gaming event on the tv. Roman, Dean and Seth had managed to get into a bickering debate over it while Sami just enjoyed the carefree atmosphere between them all.

The food hadn't lasted long once Dean and Seth had gotten their hands on it although Sami and Roman had managed to salvage their share from them too. He knew Dean loved spending time with the other two men, but they had almost been the last people Sami expected to see standing on their doorstep this morning given that it was the first day off of two before the house shows started for all three of them. And that neither had given Dean or himself any notice of their intentions to visit.

He was curled up on the couch, resting against the length of Dean's side, gently massaging his stomach. Frankly, he was so ready to finally have the baby. 8 months already and he missed wrestling. He'd come to accept that it would be a good long while even after the baby was born _before_ he could even consider getting into a ring again but in the beginning, it had felt like a missing limb almost.

He hadn't been in NXT all that long before he and Dean had finally had their reunion, gotten **much** too drunk in celebration and he'd ended up in the predicament he was in now. Hell, trying to explain it all to Hunter had been pretty damn nerve-wracking but their boss had been more open than he'd actually expected.

Shifting, he groaned softly as parts of his body protested. His back pains had increased over the last few days, making it harder to maneuver around. Hell, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to get back up off the couch without help but he had kept the building pain to himself, not willing to bring Dean's attention to it and cause him worry despite the fact he was pretty sure he knew what it meant.

As his pregnancy progressed into the later months, it had become obvious that his body was beginning to struggle with it and at one point, the doctor had even confined him to bed rest for a short time. Dean had been really nervous about leaving Sami alone after that while he'd been on the road given that Roman and Seth were out there with him at the same time, so when Finn and Bayley had offered to help, they'd been like a godsend although Dean said it was still damn weird to hear them call him by his new ring name.

Sami also knew he was considered to be more on the small side despite his arguments to the contrary but he didn't really think he'd be having this much trouble when he and Dean had really sat down and talked after the bombshell of finding out in the first place, and decided to keep the baby. They'd gone from friends to fuck buddies by the time Dean had left CZW but after really considering his feelings by his own arrival in WWE, he'd realized he wanted it to be more than just sex. He had nervously admitted this to the blonde and was floored when the older man agreed.

He poked Dean, "Help me up." The blonde frowned, even as he got his hands under Sami's side and back, levering him upwards, "Anything wrong?" Sami rolled his eyes once he was fully on his feet, "Nothing except for the fact that our son insists on using my bladder as a fucking trampoline."

There was a noise from Roman's direction and a "Definitely sounds like Dean's kid." from Seth's. Roman or even Dean himself had a snarky response to that, Sami was sure but he ignored them, moving toward the hallway, pressing a hand against his lower back as he walked over to the stairs, trying to ease some of the ache.

He was about three steps up when a pain deeper and much more intense than any he had felt thus far erupted in his stomach, dropping him to one knee and stealing his breath with its unexpectedness. He clung to the bannister, gasping as more pain followed, afraid for a moment that he was going to tumble back down the few steps before a pair of arms abruptly closed around him, supporting as they pulled him safely off the stairs.

He grabbed fistfuls of the owner's shirt, not surprised at all when he realized it was Dean that had him. He swore the blonde had developed an uncanny sixth sense in regards to him and his wellbeing. He pressed his forehead against Dean's neck and tried to regulate his breathing. Abruptly, he realized that Seth and Roman both were also crowding around him as well as Dean and that the other man was trying urgently to get an answer out of him.

"Sami!" Dean resisted the urge to move the smaller man, if only to be able to look him in the eye. "Shit." he muttered, tightening his hug around Sami's shoulders. "Labor." It's like Roman read his mind and hell, Sami could have kissed him for answering Dean in his place. Of course Roman would recognize the signs given that he had a child of his own even though Sami figured it should've been pretty fucking obvious. "We need to get him to the hospital. Seth, go get his bag then get your ass back out to the car, quick."

* * *

Honestly, Dean didn't remember a lot of the trip to the hospital. All he really recalled was being pretty damn sure that Seth was breaking some serious traffic laws with the way he was driving even though both he and Roman had yelled at him to slow down. It was a fucking miracle that they didn't get pulled over and thinking that Sami was all but crushing his hand. He wisely kept his mouth shut though instead of voicing his discomfort, not wanting to discover just what Sami would have done to him, labor pains and all. He wasn't _that_ crazy.

Upon arriving, Sami had been bundled off on a stretcher with Dean allowed to accompany him once the staff found out that Dean was the father of the baby. Seth and Roman had been made to stay behind in the waiting room, Dean promising to keep them updated.

He'd been stalled by a nurse only long enough to get covered up with a surgical robe complete with cap and mask before being allowed into the delivery room. Sami had been in labor for a little over two hours at this point and Dean was starting to get a little freaked out. Every contraction that passed seemed to drain more and more energy out of his little Sami.

"Ngh... Fuck! _God_ , I hope he's happy as an only child, because I am **never** doing this again!" The smaller man was struggling to catch his breath after the latest wave of pain, something that was becoming more difficult as the contractions were now near right on top of each other. His hair was plastered to his pale face with sweat.

Dean felt really bad for being the reason that Sami was going through this but he knew that hearing their child's first cry would make it all worth it. At least according to Roman, it would. He wasn't sure how Sami would be feeling especially since he was the one doing all the hard work.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he noticed a tear slide down Sami's cheek followed by another. _Fuck_ , he was crying. Dean immediately felt ten times worse and squeezed Sami's hand back before moving to frame his face, his thumbs wiping the tears away and pressing their foreheads together even if most of his face was covered by the mask.

"It hurts, Mox. It fucking _hurts_." "Shhh, I'm so sorry babe, but this is the hardest part." "Bullshit." the younger man stuttered, "the baby's not even ready to come out yet." As if the words were a summons, the doctor chose that moment to enter the room accompanied by three nurses. They all moved about the room, gathering supplies and setting up carts while the doctor came directly over to Dean and Sami. "Well Mr. Callihan, your last check showed that this baby is finally ready to be born. Mr Ambrose, if you would move back so Nurse Hale can get in?"

Dean didn't really want to leave Sami's side even just to move back, and from how the grip on his hand suddenly intensified, Sami clearly agreed. " **No**." The younger man growled with a force that didn't match his current appearance. "Mox is staying _here_." They could see that the doctor wanted to argue but Sami had managed somehow to bring out what Dean called his "ring aura", when anybody sane knew it was **not** a good idea to piss him off and the doctor caved a few minutes into their stand-off. "Alright, he can stay," the doctor muttered reluctantly, "but don't get in the way."

Dean squeezed Sami's hand back as the grip slackened, Sami in another quick reprieve between contractions. It didn't take long for the doctor and nurses to finish getting everything set up and Sami was being ordered to start pushing.

Another contraction later and Dean could call himself honestly impressed. That was more swear words in several more combinations than he remembered Sami knowing before. He mentally filed some of the more creative ones away for future use.

The staff in the room were clearly used to such ways of dealing as none of them reacted although he was sure he saw a smirk or two from one of the nurses.

* * *

Sami felt like he was bing ripped apart. Seriously, he had no idea _anything_ could hurt this bad and that was saying something considering what he'd put his body through in all the years wrestling in Combat Zone. He tried to follow the doctor's order to push when it was given but it was getting harder each time he did it. He stubbornly kept on anyway, determined that his son was going to be born whole and healthy.

He was eventually too worn out to even continue his verbal tirade but it seemed like hours before, with a final strangled yell of effort, there was the odd feeling of pressure leaving his body and he collapsed bonelessly onto the bed as the doctor stepped back with a tiny squirming body supported in his gloved hands which were covered in red. _Shit, that looked like a lot of blood..._

"Shit... Sami, you did it! I'm so damn proud of you!" Mox was leaning over him now, mask pulled aside so he could drop a kiss on Sami's forehead. He was smiling so large that his dimples were in full effect even as he split his attention between Sami and watching as the doctor accepted a small surgical cloth from the closest nurse and carefully cleaned around the baby's nose and mouth before thumping the newborn once on the back.

Almost instantly, there was a small cough followed immediately by a loud cry as their son put his newly discovered lungs to work, making it clear that he was not happy about being out in the cooler air. Sami watched with hazy eyes as the doctor and two of the nurses crowded around the delivery table, making sure the baby had all ten fingers and toes and full use of his arms and legs before starting to clean him off and wrap him up in a light blue blanket.

It was like Mox couldn't help himself. He was constantly touching him now, brushing his hair out of his face mostly before he surprised Sami by finally saying the three words that hadn't been uttered by either of them yet in their serious relationship as they'd never needed words and already knew how the other felt. "I love you."

The third nurse, whom had been referred to by the doctor as Nurse Hale, continued to monitor Sami's vitals while the others concentrated on the baby. She smiled as she listened to the baby's father say his feelings out loud before a warning beep from one of the screens drew her attention and she grew alarmed as she noted Sami's blood pressure was dropping and it was beginning to affect his other readings. She turned to alert the doctor to the change.

Sami tried to respond to Dean's confession in kind but it was like the blonde had spoken through a tunnel and he was so damn tired. He managed a half smile, hoping that was enough because he honestly didn't have the energy to do much else. His smile faded before his eyes closed almost on their own. He just needed to rest for a few minutes...

* * *

The smile slid right off Dean's face and the ecstatic happiness he'd just been near overwhelmed with evaporated like a puff of smoke as Sami just barely met his gaze, the beautiful green eyes almost looking right through him. The smaller man offered a very faint smile before those eyes closed and Sami's whole body went completely limp. That couldn't be good. "Sami?"

There was a sudden loud long piercing noise and his gaze immediately jerked from the smaller man's now alarmingly pale face to the machine monitoring Sami's heart. Flatline. His eyes went wide and before he knew what he was doing, he had the smaller man by the shoulders. "Fuck! Sami!"

The doctor came running over, immediately sending the baby off with one of the nurses while the second nurse hit the emergency button on the wall before she started pushing anything that wasn't necessary away from the bed. The room was suddenly flooded with newly arrived personnel, all converging on the bed and his attention was pulled from the chaos as Nurse Hale grabbed his arm and started pulling him away, putting herself between him and the bed.

More importantly, she was blocking him from reaching Sami and Dean tried to fight her, but his mind was too shocked and for a smaller woman, she sure knew how to plant her feet as she forced him toward the door. He couldn't even see Sami anymore by the time they reached the door and he stumbled as Nurse Hale finally succeeded in pushing him into the hallway and blocked the doorway with her body.

"You can't be in here right now!" Her gaze softened at what must have been a stricken look on his face. "We'll do everything we can to save him." The door was then promptly slammed in his face and all he could do was stand there in the hallway and stare blankly, mouth still partially open in a half-voiced protest with the horrible sound of Sami's heart stopping still ringing in his ears.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yep, totally Nickelback's fault and also inspired by Sami and Tournament of Death 12, his last appearance on CZW even after he signed with WWE. I think it was when he was pretending to be DJ Hyde. I took one look at his stomach and immediately thought "Pregnant!" Thanks, Sami.  
> I took some shortcuts with the labor because how long could that really be drawn out for? Hopefully it came across as somewhat believable... Please R&R and let me know what you guys think and it anybody wants to hunt me down for doing this to Sami, remember I can't write the next chapter then! ^^;;


End file.
